Le chemin que prennent les fous
by La banane et ses plumes
Summary: Isleen à été exorcisée deux fois, bénie trois fois et tout les dimanches sa mère la force à aller à la messe. Elle porte même une petite croix autour du cou. Ça ne l'empêche toujours pas d'être une sorcière.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bien le Bonjour, Ici la banane_**

 ** _Je reviens après des mois d'absences en ayant perdu quelques plumes mais personnes ne m'enlèvera celle que j'ai entre les mains. J'essaie aujourd'hui de vous offrir une nouvelle histoire (je travaille toujours sur les autres "reincarnation no jutsu" me prends beaucoup de temps) sur le fandom de Harry Potter parce que c'est mon premier amour, toujours et que comme beaucoup sur ce site je veux continuer par l'imaginaire a maintenir vivant ce monde fantastique qui nous a été offert par J.K Rowling._**

 ** _Ceci est un prologue._**

* * *

 _Ce quartier est quand même pas mal bizarre._

Ce fut ce que pensa le vieux Joe, à la vue d'un gamin de treize ans échanger des enveloppes douteuse avec un homme deux fois plus âgé.

Le quartier de Peckham dans le sud est de Londres, était connu de tous bon londonien comme infréquentable. On y allait pour se la jouer cool et rebelle une ou deux fois mais on y restait jamais bien longtemps. Juste assez pour profiter des petits commerces et arrangements illégaux qui se trafiquaient discrètement entre deux vieux bâtiment de l'époque industrielle.

Malgré les descentes fréquentes de la police londonienne, personnes n'avait jusque là réussi à empêcher ce paisible écosystème crapuleux de fleurir.

A la télé, dans les journaux on parlait de drogues, de règlement de comptes qui tourne mal et même de corruption. On parlait de la petite Katia neuf ans dont la maman alcoolique l'avait envoyé chercher une bouteille de whisky à une heure du matin et qui n'était jamais rentrée. Joe se souvenait de cette histoire, il avait même été le dernier à avoir vu la gamine vivante, elle avait trébuché sur un de ses sacs alors qu'il avait enfin réussi a trouver le sommeil après s'être enfilé deux bouteille pour se réchauffer un peu. Elle l'avait insulté de connard s'il se souvenait bien. Ou peut être de bâtard, il ne savait plus vraiment.

On trouvait de tout a Peckham, des dernières technologies fraîchement volées ( on ne sait trop comment et personne n'était assez fou pour demander) aux beignets frits de la vieille Shanka sur la treizième rue.

Tout le monde connaissait la vieille Shanka. C'était une dame d'origine pakistanaise toujours vêtue d'un sari délavée, le visage mangé par la fatigue mais son stand était monté tout les matin à sept heure trente sur un arrangement de caisse en bois vacillant dangereusement sous le poids du vieux réchaud à gaz. Les enfants faisaient un détour par cette ruelle en rentrant chez eux pour quelques beignets et même la police venait y faire une pause.

Cela faisait toujours ricaner Joe. Une fois il avait surpris les flics a faire la queue pour quelques Cheese Naan juste derrière deux des plus gros dealers du coin. Et les deux crapules avaient payés pour les flics. Même Shanka avait étouffé un rire.

Non vraiment, Peckham était un quartier intéressant.

Il était presque neuf heures, le stand était vide d'enfants les cours ayant commencé il y à un moment déjà mais Shanka continua de frire ses beignets.

Soudain, trois garçons entre treize et onze ans s'engouffrèrent dans la ruelle suivie de près par une fillette qui peinait à attacher ses long cheveux noir en courant, une veste a moitié mise et son sac sur une épaule.

Joe grogna. Encore eux. Tout les matins c'était le boxon.

« - Dépêches toi Isleen on va arriver en retard ! Cria le plus grand pendant que les deux autres garçon se précipitèrent sur Shanka pour leur beignet matinal.

\- Mais on est déjà en retard ! Gémit la dernière

\- Shuuuuut Isy, dis pas n'importe quoi on est large, lui répondit un de ses frères, tiens moi ça ! »

Il lui fourra dans ses mains une petite maquette faite d'allumettes et lui tourna le dos, le temps qu'il s'arrange avec ses frères pour savoir qui allait payer cette fois.

Joe regarda d'un air désintéressé, la fillette se figer de peur de casser la maquette de son frère. Il pris une longue gorgée de bière.

Alors qu'il se prépara à partir décidant qu'il avait vu assez de gosses pour aujourd'hui, la gamine trébucha sur son lacet et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. La petite construction lui fila entre les mains et Joe attendis avec une grimace de sympathie que la maquette se fracasse sur le sol en un millier de petites allumettes. Mais cela n'arriva jamais.

Et Joe voyait une putain de maquette flottante.

La gamine avait les mains tendues à quelques centimètre de l'objet volant qui se rapprochait doucement d'elle. Elle l'attrapa avec précaution et jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à ses frère qui n'avaient rien remarqué trop occupés à récupérer leurs beignets. Le gamin récupéra sa maquette et ils déguerpirent sans attendre leurs sœur qui continuait à regarder aux alentour nerveusement.

Puis son regard tomba sur un Joe ébahi.

Ses grand yeux vert s'agrandirent de stupeur et elle se figea un instant. Ils se regardèrent pendant un petit moment puis sans rien dire la gamine pris la fuite aussi vite qu'elle le put.

Après un petit moment Joe se rassit et il porta sa bouteille à ses lèvre avant de soudainement se stopper. Peut être qu'il avait assez bu pour la matinée non ?

Il soupira.

 _Ce quartier était putain de bizarre._

* * *

 **Re, moussaillon**

 **C'était juste pour planter le décor et vous donner quelques informations. Comme vous avez pu vous en douter l'histoire sera celle de la petite isleen tout au long de sa vie de sorcière. Et je viens de me rendre compte que avec ce prologue vous n'avez aucune idée de à quelle moment se passe cette histoire, année 70 ? Année 90 ? Vous misez sur quoi ?**

 **Je vais prendre un peu de temps avant de mettre la suite puisque il y a d'autre histoire qui m'occupent mais si je vois que j'ai beaucoup de retour je ferais des effort pour essayer de vous livrer la suite plus rapidement.**

 **Sur ce,**

 **Amour et chocolats**


	2. La famille MoonChild

_Salutations les bébé phoques !_

 _Je reviens en cette belle journée avec la suite de ce nouveau projet. Bon d'accord ce chapitre est surtout la pour planter le décor MAIS on y apprends pas mal de choses et...et ... oui bon, il se passe pas moult péripéties mais en toute objectivité (aha!) je le trouve intéressant, pas vous ?_

 _Faites péter les r'vious, la suite est déjà en cours d'écriture et je veux vos avis avant de la poster obviously :3 ( oui c'est du chantage tu vas m'faire kwa )_

 _Amour et nutella 3_

* * *

Si on demandait à différents habitant du quartier à propos de la famille Moonchild, la réponse n'aurais jamais été la même.

Tantôt on vous aurait répondu « Ah oui, on les voit tout les dimanche à la messe ! » ou alors « M'ouais la famille avec la ribambelle de gamins là ? De vrais petite menaces... » ou encore « Ouai, je les connais l'aînée est super bien foutue, je fais du taekwondo avec son frère. ».

Sans grande surprise, tout le monde avait toujours un avis sur tout le monde.

Madame Moonchild, Claire de son prénom, née De La Lune venait d'une famille très aisé dont le père Français était arrivé en Angleterre dans les juteuses décennies des Trentes Glorieuses établissant son business immobilier avec brio et une volonté d'acier. Claire était la dernière de cinq enfants, mais bien le premier soucis de ses parents.

Claire De La Lune était une jolie rêveuse.

Claire De La Lune était ambitieuse.

Et pire que ça, Claire De La Lune était amoureuse.

Quand elle refusa le mariage arrangé par son père à un riche héritier d'une entreprise ayant le monopole de la distribution de gaz de Londre, ce fut un coup d'éclat. Le soir de ses dix huit ans elle prit ses affaires et s'enfuit de la maison de ses parents à l'arrière de la vieille Mustang de son chère Ethan. Quelques heures plus tard, dans une vieilles église d'une bourgade dont elle même ne se souvenait plus du nom, elle était devenue Claire Moonchild. Et elle était la plus heureuse des filles.

Son tendre Ethan était beau ténébreux, un talentueux guitariste, que personne n'embauchait pour très longtemps mais elle savait que c'était seulement parce que Ethan était trop volatile, c'était un esprit libre, un poète. Il lui promettait le ciel, la terre et tout ce qu'il y a avait entre les deux. Après tout ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre, Moonchild et De La Lune, c'était une promesse céleste. C'était écrit dans les étoiles, gravé dans la lune. Alors le petit studio mal isolé suffisait, les soirées illuminés au chandelles à cause des impayés, semblaient romantiques.

Puis Claire eu sa première grossesse. Puis la deuxième. Puis la troisième.

Et à chaque fois c'était un petit peu de son monde qui s'écroulait. Parce que si il y avait une chose qui surpassait l'amour aveugle qu'elle avait pour Ethan c'était l'amour qu'elle avait pour ses enfants. Alors sans vraiment savoir comment, la volatilité d'Ethan qu'elle trouvait si attirante autrefois devint un sentiment d'insécurité, ses nuits passé à boire et à gratter sa guitare devint de l'irresponsabilité et ses fréquentations douteuses lui faisaient peur.

Une nuit alors qu'elle rentrait tard du bar où elle travaillait, la scène qui s'étendait devant ses yeux fut la goutte de trop. Elle avait laissé Ethan garder les enfants pendant qu'elle faisait des heures en plus pour payer la facture d'électricité. Et pourtant elle le retrouva fumant de l'herbe _dans_ la maison trop shooté pour s'occuper du petit Maxence d'à peine cinq mois qui hurlait de faim. Nelly l'aînée de cinq an essayait tant bien que mal de faire un biberon en utilisant du lait de vache tandis que Faith, la cadette de quatre ans essayait de le bercer l'air effrayée.

Claire n'a jamais été aussi en colère de sa vie, cette nuit là, elle avait hurlé, hurlé, hurlé à s'en briser les cordes vocales, elle lui avait balancé tout ce qui lui passait sous la main à la figure. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir, qu'ils seraient mieux sans lui.

Alors Ethan pris sa guitare et s'en alla.

Et elle détestait le fait que tout les jours elle espérait le voir revenir, lui chantant ses regrets, son amour éternel. Mais elle ne le vis pas.

Tout les jours elle allait travailler, essayait d'être la meilleure maman possible, refusait de voir ses frères et sœur, et encore moins son père. De honte, de peur qu'ils ne lui disent « on te l'avait bien dit ». Alors elle priait, quand tout le monde dormait. Elle priait qu'on lui rende son Ethan et qu'ils soient la famille heureuse qu'ils devaient être.

Un an plus tard sa prière fut exhaussé et Ethan un soir l'attendait à la maison. Il avait couché les filles et jouait avec Maxence. Elle s'était écroulée en larmes, terrifiée à l'idée que tout ça ne soit que le fruit de son esprit fatiguée. Alors il l'avait enlacé, lui murmurant des mots doux qu'elle connaissait par cœur, lui promettant la terre le ciel et tout ce qu'il y avait entre les deux, parce que tout les deux ils étaient écrit dans le ciel.

Ethan grattait toujours sa guitare, il buvait et fumait toujours ses joint mais loin des enfants. Il rapportait de l'argent, irrégulièrement, mais c'était mieux qu'avant. Parfois il disparaissait pendant des jours mais il finissait toujours par revenir. Et Claire ne posa pas de question, ils s'aimaient c'est tout ce qui comptait. Très vite les jumeaux Matthias et Aiden furent nés suivis deux an plus tard de la petite Isleen.

Mais c'était une paix fragile.

Il fallait toujours payer les factures. Élever des enfants.

Et Ethan n'était pas fait pour être père.

Il savait jouer avec eux, leur offrir des cadeau, leurs chanter des chansons. Mais il ne savait pas être papa. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre aux « Papa tu rentres quand ? », « Papa pourquoi maman pleure ? », « Papa pourquoi tu te fais des piqûres ? ».

Les disputes se succédaient, les insultes, les reproches. Ethan se sentait enchaîné, prisonnier et Claire se sentait seule dans son rôle de parent. La petite Nelly avait appris à reconnaître le débuts des hostilités afin de rassembler ses frères et sœurs dans une chambre où elle improvisait avec Faith des spectacles pour distraire les plus jeunes du chaos qui éclatait de l'autre côté de la porte.

La drogue détruit ce qui restait du couple.

Claire pardonna beaucoup de choses, mais le jour où elle retrouva Isleen le regard vide devant son père qui faisait une overdose, elle pris une décision.

Le divorce fut signé le jour du neuvième anniversaire d'Isleen.

* * *

Isleen retint un juron lorsqu'un jeune garçon la bouscula sur son skateboard lui hurlant des excuses à la volée avant de se crasher dans les poubelles du bout de la rue.

« Bien fait pour ta gueule » grommela la jeune fille en grimaçant. Elle se figea un moment et cette fois elle ne put retenir un petit cri strident en voyant arriver le bus de l'autre côté de la rue. C'est en boitant et crispée par la douleur qu'elle essaya de courir pour arriver à temps.

Le chauffeur de bus lui lança un regard suspicieux lorsqu'elle arriva claudiquant, trébucha sur la première marche et lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait innocent. Sauf qu'elle avait très mal et tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire c'était de lui montrer ses dents. Se doutant que cela devait paraître un peu menaçant elle s'excusa rapidement et alla s'affaler dans le fond du bus.

Elle soupira longuement. Ses courbatures, avaient des courbatures.

 _Fichue Taekwondo._

Isleen ne comprenait vraiment pas comment ses frère pouvaient sortir en gambadant joyeusement de la salle d'entraînement alors qu'elle devait se traîner jusque chez elle en grimaçant, jurant de ne plus jamais y retourner. Même si elle y retournait à chaque fois depuis cinq ans, allez savoir pourquoi. Cependant aujourd'hui elle ne rentrait pas chez elle directement. Aujourd'hui elle allait voir son père.

Le trajet fut assez long, le bus se remplit rapidement tandis qu'Isleen essaya d'ignorer la petite vieille qui venait de monter. Mais lorsque le bus pris un virage serré et que la dame s'accrocha à la barre avec de grand yeux effrayé Isleen se décida enfin à lui laisser sa place. Elle passa le reste du voyage entre un gros monsieur transpirant et une poussette qui lui rentrait dans le dos.

 _Maman nous a trop bien élevé, quelle plaie._

Le voyage arriva enfin à sa fin et Isleen trouva son père à l'arrêt de bus comme promis. Les cheveux long aux épaules, grisonnant, le visage mangé par une barbe de trois jour, les traits fin et bien dessiné avec un visage masculin. Son père avait dû être très beau dans sa jeunesse, mais aujourd'hui on ne pouvait qu'entrevoir le beau jeune homme qu'il fut dans ses habit trop grand pour lui et fripés. Son allure négligé, son odeur de tabac et sa vieille guitare sur son épaule, il attendait tranquillement n'ayant pas encore vu sa fille. Isleen mis fin à son observation et alla tapoter l'épaule de son père.

« Yo ! »

Ethan se retourna un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres.

« - Hey rockstar, dit il en l'enlaçant. Isleen fronça les sourcils. Il avait encore bu.

\- Papa, ça fait un moment que j'ai abandonné cette idée, rétorqua la jeune fille.

\- Ça ne fais pas si longtemps que ça tu courais partout avec ma guitare en demandant à ce qu'on t'appelle Magik'Izzy, rit il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Isleen ne put s'empêcher de rougir malgré le petit sourire qu'elle essayait de réprimer.

\- J'avais huit ans, ça me semblait cool comme nom à l'époque ! »

Ils se mirent à marcher le long de la Tamise, discutant

« - Tes frères ne sont pas venus, dit il simplement alors qu'il observait le fleuve en dessous d'eux. Isleen fixai nerveusement ses doigts soudain très intéressé par les petite coupures qu'elle y voyait.

\- Hum, tu sais… euh… C'est juste que Matthias et Aiden avait un match de foot après le Taekwondo alors Max est partie avec eux.

\- Oh, je vois.

 _Ils ne voulaient pas te voir._

Ils le savaient tout les deux, même si elle inventait je ne sais quelle excuse pour les couvrir.

\- Mais je suis là moi, dit elle d'une petite voix.

Il détacha son regard de l'eau et la regarda un moment avant qu'un petit sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu veux faire un peu de guitare ? »

Elle n'en avait aucune envie mais elle hocha la tête tout de même. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante a gratter sa vieille guitare sous le pont, le son résonnant contre les murs de béton accompagné par l'écoulement de l'eau et les bruits de la ville.

« - Comment tu va rentrer ? Lui demanda Ethan alors qu'ils montaient les marches du quai pour rejoindre l'avenue.

\- Je vais prendre le bus K dans dix minutes et toi ?

Il se frotta nerveusement la nuque.

\- Je sais pas trop, je suis un peu fauché en ce moment…

Isleen retint un soupir. Il était _tout le temps_ fauché. Elle sortit un billet de dix qu'elle lui tendit en silence.

-Ah, merci Isy, je te les rends la prochaine fois qu'on se voit.

Elle savait très bien qu'il ne les lui rendra jamais. Comme les autres billet d'ailleurs. Mais elle ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Elle connaissait son père.

\- J'y vais, à la prochaine papa. »

Il lui planta un bisous sur le front et elle s'en alla attraper son bus.

Isleen monta dans le bus et alla s'asseoir au fond en essayant de retenir les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

Il ne s'en était pas souvenue.

Elle s'y attendait pourtant, son père ne retenait pas ce genre de choses. Il lui demandait encore dans quelle classe elle était à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Demain elle aurait onze ans et il ne lui avait pas souhaité de joyeux anniversaire.

Quand Isleen arriva à Peckham la nuit était déjà tombé. Elle se dépêcha de parcourir les rues à peine éclairé et d'ignorer les groupes de jeunes agglutinés dans certains coins sombre.

« Moonchild ! »

Isleen se figea reconnaissant très bien cette voix. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Jason Vrazki un gars qui trempait dans des affaires louches et qui était déterminé à sortir avec Faith sa grande sœur.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux Jason ?

\- C'est pas la peine de grimacer comme ça morveuse, je voulais savoir ça fait un moment qu'on a pas vu Faith…

\- Laisse la tranquille, elle est occupée avec ses études et elle passe tout son temps à la bibliothèque universitaire et elle t'a déjà dit qu'elle voulait rien avoir à faire avec toi… !

\- Ça va je demandais juste des nouvelle pas la peine de me faire passer pour un criminel.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Enfin, pas _ce genre_ de criminel, rectifia-il.

\- Vraiment, Jason, j'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi quelle type de gars tu es, je suis pas psychologue.

Il ne bougea pas.

\- Je lui dirais que tu demande de ses nouvelles.

Il réfléchit un moment avant de se dire que probablement c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait avoir de cette situation.

\- T'es mignonne comme gosse, allé rentres chez toi. Prends l'autre rue.

\- Non, elle me fait faire un détour, dit Isleen en essayant de passer mais Jason la retint par le bras avant de planter ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Non, vraiment, prends l'autre chemin. _»_

Isleen essaya de ne pas frissonner face à sa poigne de fer et son air menaçant, elle hocha la tête brièvement et il la laissa s'en aller. Quand elle tourna à l'angle de la rue et qu'elle savait qu'il ne la voyait plus elle se mit à courir ignorant les courbatures qui la tiraillait.

Quelque chose allait se passer dans la la treizième rue ce soir.

Elle arriva chez elle quinze minutes plus tard essoufflée et à peine eut elle fermé la porte que Max lui sautait dessus.

« - Mais t'étais où ?! Il est vingt heures passé, Nelly voulait notre peau pour ne pas être allé avec toi voir papa …

\- Le bus était coincé dans les bouchons c'est pas ma faute !

\- T'étais pas obligé d'aller le voir, renchérit Matthias qui sortis du salon suivi de Aiden pour voir ce qui se passait.

\- Vous auriez put venir avec moi, répondit Isleen en le fusillant du regard, j'ai été obligé de mentir pour vous !

\- C'est pas comme ci il voulait nous voir c'est la décision de Justice qui l'y oblige, se défendit Aiden en haussant les épaules alors que son jumeaux acquiesçait.

\- C'est pas une raison de faire comme si il existait pas, s'écria leur petite sœur en lançant ses deux chaussures sur les jumeaux. Aiden se baissa rapidement et éclata de rire quand ce fut Maxence qui se prit la paire de droite alors que Matthias attrapa celle de gauche dans un vif réflexe.

Alors que Maxence s'apprêtait à contre attaquer en sortant les talon de sa mère Faith apparu juste à temps pour l'attraper par sa capuche.

\- Tu va encore plus te mettre Nel à dos si tu attaque Isy, débile.

-Mais…

-ON MAAANGE LES MORUES ! Hurla Nelly de l'autre bout de l'appartement. Les garçons déguerpirent aussitôt et Isleen entendit Nelly leurs crier d'aller se laver les mains. Elle se tourna vers Faith.

\- Sur une échelle de 0 à 10 à quelle point Nel va me tuer.

Faith pris un moment pour réfléchir.

\- Un bon 11 je dirais.

Isleen gémit.

\- Mais vraiment estime toi heureuse que maman est de garde à l'hôpital ce soir, parce que y'aurait clairement pas eu d'échelle assez grande pour voir à quelle point tu serais morte. »

Alors que les deux sœur allèrent se laver les mains Nelly apparut et s'appuya sur la porte de la salle de bain, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, fixant Isleen des yeux.

Faith essaya de cacher son amusement mais elle trouvait toujours ça drôle quand Nelly mettait sa casquette de père fouettard. Et voir le visage d'Isy passer par toute les couleurs possible, c 'était pas mal aussi.

« - Qu'est ce que tu as a dire pour ta défense ?

\- Euh… je… ben le bus…

Nelly pinça les lèvres.

Ok, accuser le bus était hors de question donc.

\- Euh... Désolée ?

Nelly soupira avant tendre le bras et de frotter énergiquement le crâne de la plus jeune.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas aller aussi loin toute seule, surtout pour aller _le_ voir.

\- Ça va Nel, essaya de tempérer Faith, elle est pas allé voir son petit copain elle est allé voir notre père.

Nel fit une grimace en entendant ça.

-Je vois pas en quoi c'est mieux.

Faith lui fit les gros yeux. Nel soupira encore une fois.

\- Ecoutes Izy, personnes ne t'interdis d'aller voir papa, mais il est hors de question que tu rentre aussi tard pour aller le voir. La prochaine fois ou il te raccompagne ou tu rentre plus tôt, ou tu va avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est clair.

Isleen hocha la tête en essayant de se recoiffer avec sa main.

\- Ok, maintenant on va manger j'ai la dalle.

Faith s'apprêtait à suivre Nelly avant de se retourner une dernière fois sur Isleen.

\- Ça va ? »

Isleen ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait un tout plein de sentiment qui se bousculait dans sa gorge et elle n'avais aucune idée de comment les formuler sans que tout ne s'entre mêle. Faith était la seule avec qui elle pouvait parler de son père sans être reçu avec une grimace ou le conseil de l'oublier. Faith était la seule qui allait aussi régulièrement voir leur père mais ces derniers temps ses examens l'empêchaient d'y aller. Parfois ses frères venaient aussi mais c'était plus par obligation vis à vis de leur sœur. Nelly et leurs mère n'avaient plus vu leur père depuis le jour du divorce.

Isleen comprenait l'attitude de Nel et ses frères, vraiment. Elle aussi se rappelait des disputes, des nuits à entendre maman pleurer, de l'alcool, de la drogue, des policiers qui perquisitionne a six heures du matin. Isleen aussi était en colère contre leur père.

Mais Isleen ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Faith non plus.

« Il a oublié mon anniversaire »

C'est tout ce qu'elle put dire. Comme si cela expliquait tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Faith fit une moue compatissante en prenant Isleen dans ses bras.

« C'est pas grave, Isy, tu sais il ne se souvient probablement pas du sien. »

Sa petite sœur laissa échapper un rire.

« FAITH, ISY, Y'A PRESQUE PLUS DE LASAGNE »

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent avant de rire et de courir vers le salon.

Isleen alla prendre une douche rapidement après le dîner et alors qu'elle se séchait les cheveux elle prit le temps de se regarder dans le miroir. Demain elle aurait onze ans, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir grandi pour un sous.

Nelly avait dit un jour qu'ils étaient la famille la plus sexy de tout Peckham. Sa mère l'avait réprimandé sévèrement ce à quoi Nelly avait répondu qu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent ni de nom prestigieux alors autant être fière de ce qu'ils avaient c'est à dire la beauté. Ses frères et sœurs avaient beaucoup rit mais pas sa mère, ni le prêtre. Oui le fait qu'elle ai dit ça en pleine messe c'était passé moyen.

Nelly aimait jouer la carte de la femme fatale pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Une fois elle avait permis à Maxence et les jumeaux de ne pas se faire expulser de leur club de foot après avoir déclencher une bagarre pendant un match. Il avait suffit d'une jupe courte et un peu de flirt avec leur entraîneur.

Isleen admirait Nelly par son charisme. Elle était grande, élancée, de longs cheveux bouclés châtain , un visage aux traits bien dessinés illuminés par ses yeux de biches noisette orné de long cils. C'était celle qui ressemblait le plus à maman, sauf que maman avait des cheveux tirant un peu plus vers le blond et ses yeux étaient plus foncé.

Faith elle avait une allure plus sage, avec un visage harmonieux aux lignes douces, ses denses et long cheveux d'un brun riche faisaient ressortir ses yeux noisette tirant vert le vert. C'était aussi la plus grande, elle faisait un mètre soixante dix huit et une fois une agence de mannequin lui avait proposé un contrat qu'elle avait refusé. Faith était déterminé à devenir enseignante et rien d'autre.

Quand on regardait Isleen, on voyait la ressemblance avec les filles de sa famille sans pour autant que se soit flagrant. Déjà elle avait les cheveux aussi noir que ceux de son père, ses frères avaient aussi hérité de ce trait. Mais là où ses frère avait les même yeux noisette que leur père et quasiment tout le monde dans leur famille, Isleen avait hérité des yeux verts de son grand-père maternel. Cependant, comme ses sœurs, elle avait les hautes pommette de sa maman, ses long cils et le même petit nez fin et droit. Elle sourit à son reflet constatant la fossette sur sa joue gauche qu'elle et ses frères avait obtenus de leurs père.

Isleen laissa son regard glisser sur tout les bleues qu'elle avait accumulée après cette semaine d'entraînement. Une grimace se forma sur son visage. Ils étaient énormes.

Elle soupira en enfilant son pyjama.

Quand elle se réveillera demain matin elle aura onze ans. Un étrange sentiment d'excitation la fit frissonner. Elle n'était pas aussi impatiente d'habitude pour ses anniversaire, mais demain serait différent. Isleen ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi mais elle savait que demain sera un grand jour. Et son instinct ne la trompait jamais.

Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Deux moldus et une sorcière dans un bar

«- ...mais non Matt, toi tu lui saute dessus, Max jette l'eau et c'est moi qui hurle !

\- ...mais pourquoi c'est toi qui a l'eau alors, j'comprends rien !

-...chut vous allez la réveiller! »

Isleen ouvrit légèrement un œil pour voir discrètement ses frères sur le pas de sa porte en train de mettre en place leurs stratégie machiavélique pour un réveil digne d'un anniversaire. Mais ils étaient tellement pas organisés que c'est leurs chuchotements qui la tirèrent de son sommeil.

Essayant de cacher son sourire dans son oreiller elle se prépara à les surprendre.

« - Ok, murmura Max, on y va à trois...

Elle les entendit se rapprocher.

\- … Un…Deux... »

Isleen choisit ce moment pour se redresser violemment et hurler comme une possédée.

Puis ce fut le chaos. Aiden qui tenait le sceau d'eau sursauta et se renversa tout dessus tandis que Matt glissa sur l'eau au sol entraînant Max dans sa chute.

Et Nelly sur le pas de la porte une caméra entre les mains éclata de rire.

« Bwahahahaha, j'en peux pluuuuuuus comment elle vous a eu bande de mollusques ! »

Isleen sauta du lit hilare et alla enlacer sa grande sœur en poussant Max qui essayait de se relever au passage.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Isleen offrit à Nelly son plus beau sourire avant de se faire attaquer par ses frères qui lui sautèrent dessus pour l'embrasser, lui ébouriffer les cheveux, lui faire des clé de bras en lui chantant gaiement un joyeux anniversaire.

Elle réussit à s'échapper et fonça vers la cuisine pour trouver Faith derrière les fourneau et sa mère qui retouchait une dernière fois son gâteau d'anniversaire.

Un fraisier ! Isleen en salivait déjà !

« Joyeux anniversaire Isleen ! s'exclama sa mère en l'enlaçant. »

Elle portait encore son uniforme d'infirmière, alors Isleen en déduit qu'elle avait dû s'affairer à faire le gâteau directement en rentrant de sa garde de nuit.

La jeune fille senti son cœur se gonfler d'affection pour sa mère et elle la serra fort contre elle.

« Merci maman »

Cette matinée du samedi vingt sept Août se passa donc en famille, entre gâteau, cadeaux et photos souvenirs. Un peu après onze heures Claire put enfin aller se coucher laissant les enfants laver et ranger la cuisine ou plutôt Nelly et Faith forcèrent les garçon à cette tâche pendant que elles assistaient au défilé que faisait Isleen des vêtements qu'elle avait reçu en cadeaux.

Soudain, la sonnette d'entrée retentit.

Nelly et Faith se regardèrent.

« C'est moi qui ais fait le petit déjeuner ce matin, dit Faith sur un ton sans appel »

Nelly roula des yeux mais se leva tout de même.

Isleen continua de tournoyer dans sa robe verte pour Faith qui siffla en haussant les sourcils suggestivement ce qui les fit rire toute les deux. Mais Nelly ne revenait pas. Faith s'apprêtait à aller voir ce que faisait Nelly quand celle ci réapparut dans le salon suivi d'un homme.

D'instincts les deux sœurs se tendirent, sur la défensive, le visage fermé. Quand Nelly, voyant leurs réaction, secoua légèrement la tête l'air de dire « tout va bien », elles se relaxèrent un peu.

Ce n'était pas la police.

Puis Isleen se sentit un peu bête parce qu'il ne ressemblait pas à la police, ni rien d'autre de ce qu'elle connaissait d'ailleurs. Mais c'était de vieux réflexes, on ne pouvait pas oublier aussi vite des années d'expériences où elle était témoin d'arrestations musclées et d'interrogatoires forcées sur leur père dans leurs salon.

Nelly et Faith échangèrent quelques mots puis l'aînée monta à l'étage et la cadette fonça dans la cuisine laissant Isleen face à cette inconnu, seule et encore vêtu d'une robe qui portait encore l'étiquette d'achat.

L'homme était grand, le teint blafard avec un visage froid aux traits dure marqué par un nez un peu plus large que la moyenne et des yeux noirs impénétrable surligné par deux sourcils semblant être coincé dans une éternelle moue de mécontentement. Ses cheveux noir tombaient en des mèches ternes et plates contre son visage, lui donnant un air assez glauque. Il était drapé dans une sorte de cape fluide et sombre tombant autour de lui comme une barrière entre sa personne et le reste du monde. On pouvait apercevoir en dessous une étrange combinaison d'une tunique, d'un pantalon noir et des chaussures en cuir noir.

Isleen déglutit.

« - Um...Bonjour. Dit-elle hésitante.

L'homme la regarda un moment puis il répondit d'une voix grave et traînante :

\- Bonjour Moonchild. »

Isleen aurait voulu lui sourire pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère mais elle se dit que tout compte fait il n'essayait pas non plus de rendre les choses moins bizarre alors pourquoi devrais elle le faire.

Cependant, ils ne restèrent pas bien longtemps seules car Nelly arriva suivi de sa mère qui passait une main dans ses cheveux blond pour essayer de cacher le fait qu'elle dormait il y a cinq minutes. Faith sortis de la cuisine avec un thé fumant sur un plateau, les garçons sur les talons.

Isleen entendit Matthias murmurer un « c'est qui lui ? » avant de se prendre un coup dans les côtes de la part d'Aiden. Max alla se positionner derrière elle les deux mains sur ces épaules, les yeux rivé sur l'inconnu et Isleen se sentit tout d'un coup moins stressé.

« - Bonjour, je suis madame De La Lune, leur mère, se présenta Claire en lui tendant la main, Nelly m'a dit que vous veniez pour Isleen ?

A cela Isleen sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle regarda l'homme serrer brièvement la main de sa mère qui l'invitait à s'asseoir et essaya de se rappeler quelle genre de conneries elle avait fait ces derniers temps mais rien ne lui vint en tête. Enfin rien à part les quelques...trucs habituelles.

\- Je suis le professeur Rogue, dit il simplement, en effet je viens pour proposer à votre fille une place dans notre école pour les enfants aux particularités ...spéciales.

Il eu un silence. Elle entendit cette fois Aiden murmurer à Matthias « Il parle des X-men je crois » et ils ricanèrent tout les deux avant que Faith ne leur envoie un regard noir.

Claire haussa les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment de quelle particularités spéciales vous voulez parlez Monsieur Rogue, ma fille est talentueuse mais tout ce qu'il a de plus normale.

A cela Nelly et Faith se regardèrent l'air de se dire qu'elle était hautement dans le déni. Tout le monde se rappelait de la fois où Isleen avait failli se faire renverser par une voiture mais c'était retrouver en une fraction de seconde sur le trottoirs d'en face.

Rogue avait l'air de se retenir de faire une grimace d'agacement.

\- Je parle de Poudlard l'école de magie et de sorcellerie.

Encore une fois il eu un silence.

-Vous vous foutez de nous ?

Cette fois c'était Maxence qui avait parlé, l'air menaçant.

Rogue pour seule réponse haussa un sourcil l'air de dire qu'il était pas impressionné pour un sous.

\- Écoutez monsieur, commença Claire mais tout le monde pouvait entendre l'agacement derrière son ton calme, si c'est une blague elle est de très mauvais goût, nous sommes catholique personne ne pratique de magie ici et c'est une insulte que vous insinuez ce genre de choses démoniaque sous mon toit.

\- La magie dont je vous parle n'a rien à voir avec la magie tel quelle est décrite dans les textes biblique Madame Moonchild….

\- De La Lune ! Siffla Claire.

\- Madame De La Lune, reprit il d'une voix traînante, ceux qui ont ce talent comme votre fille et moi même, nous sommes né avec et nous n'avons aucunement fait de pacte avec le diable pour les avoir. Sûrement avez vous déjà remarqué que votre fille était au centre de certaines choses inexplicables ?

Claire ne dit rien.

Évidement qu'elle avait remarqué ce genre de chose, quelle genre de parent serait elle si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Certes elle travaillait beaucoup mais elle était toujours attentive aux besoins de ses enfants. Quand à quatre ans Isleen lui avait fait pousser sous ses yeux ébahi une marguerite en plein hiver, Claire avait cru halluciné. Mais elle accepta la fleur avec un sourire et ignora le côté étrange de cet expérience. Puis plus tard dans les années les plus sombres de son mariage avec leur père, lorsque presque tout les matin la police venait perquisitionner, quand Ethan se shootait à ne plus savoir qui il était ni reconnaître ses propres enfants, les choses qu'elle trouvait étrange étaient devenues dangereuses. Les fenêtres explosaient, les policiers s'évanouissaient tout d'un coup, le jeune garçon qui harcelait Faith _s'étouffait à en devenir bleu._

Alors elle avait discrètement amené Isleen chez le prêtre en lui demandant de la bénir. Et tout les dimanche ils allaient à la messe.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexion par son brave Maxence.

\- Prouvez le, dit il sur un ton de défiance, prouvez que la magie existe et que Isleen est une sorcière.

Rogue semblait se retenir de lui répondre quelque chose d'insultant mais il s'exécuta à contre cœur. D'un mouvement sec il sorti une baguette de bois sombre et il la pointa sur la pile de cadeau éparpillé sur le sol. Soudain, les boites lévitèrent pour se superposer nettement les unes sur les autres et les papiers cadeaux se rassemblèrent pour former une boule au milieu du salon.

Il eu un moment de flottement où les jumeau regardaient Rogue comme si celui ci avait une deuxième tête qui lui poussait soudainement. Maxence avait la bouche grande ouverte et les deux sœur, le choc passé, regardaient leur mère qui devenait toute blanche avec inquiétude.

Rogue d'un geste impérieux tendis sa baguette à Isleen le visage fermé.

« Faites un mouvement avec ma baguette. »

Isleen ne bougea pas au début puis Maxence la poussa vers Rogue et elle se résigna à prendre le bout de boit avec précaution. Une fois qu'elle eu entre les mains elle ressentie cette étrange sensation familière d'énergie qui pulsait entre ses doigts. Elle fixa les papier cadeau un instant puis fit un mouvement bref et rapide avec la baguette.

Un feu se déclencha.

Nelly eu le réflexe d'attraper les jumeaux qui étaient les plus proche du feu et alors que Claire eu un cris de surprise. Rogue arracha rapidement sa baguette des mains d'une Isleen sous le choc et soudain des jet d'eau puissant éteignirent la catastrophe que Isleen venait de provoquer.

Quand le feu fut éteint, une grosse tâche de suie subsistait mais le professeur Rogue d'un coup de baguette magique la fit disparaître et c'était comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Rogue se tourna vers Maxence alors que Claire s'asseyait, une mains sur le cœur.

« - Convaincu ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante

\- C'est énorme ! s'exclama Maxence tout sourire vite rejoint par les acclamations enthousiaste des jumeaux.

Rogue leva brièvement les yeux au ciel avant de s'adresser une fois de plus a Claire.

\- Vous comprenez maintenant que quelqu'un avec de telles capacité doit apprendre à contrôler sa magie, cela pourrait vite devenir dangereux pour votre fille elle même et son entourage. Si la magie n'est pas maîtrisé elle détruit petit à petit son possesseur et ce qui se trouve autour de lui. Voyez cela comme une énergie qui doit être utilisé correctement sinon elle risque littéralement de s'échapper et de causer des dégâts irréparables.

Il sortit de sa cape une lettre qu'il tendit à Isleen. Ses frères se précipitèrent à ses côtés pour lire par dessus son épaule. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait son contenu.

« - Un chaudron ?! S'exclama Aiden

\- Un crapaud ?! Surenchérit Matthias.

\- Un chapeau pointu ?! _Sérieusement ?_ Termina Maxence en riant.

Voyant que sa mère ne semblait pas tout à fait remise de ses émotion Nelly décida de prendre les choses en mains.

\- Donc maintenant on fais quoi ? Elle part avec vous je ne sais où apprendre je ne sais quoi ?

Faith soupira devant le manque de tact de Nelly. Comptez sur sa grande sœur pour faire passer le monsieur pour un pédophile.

\- Ce que ma sœur voulait savoir, reprit Faith, c'est que maintenant que l'on a établit le fait que Isleen était une sorcière quelles sont les démarches à suivre?

Rogue ignora Nelly, et son regard tomba sur Faith, hochant imperceptiblement la tête.

\- Poudlard est la meilleurs école de sorcellerie, la rentrée se fait le premier septembre où votre sœur devra se présenter à la gare King's Cross avec toutes ses affaires ainsi que celles indiquées dans le courriers. L'entrée sur le quai magique se fait entre les voies neuf et dix...

Il fut interrompus par Aiden :

\- Et où exactement on peut trouver un chapeau pointu, un crapaud et... des gants en cuir de _dragon_?!

Rogue pinça les lèvre l'air agacé mais il répondu avec toujours autant de calme et de froideur.

\- Le chemin de traverse est l'endroit où les sorciers trouvent tout ce dont ils ont besoins. Vous pouvez y accéder à travers ce bar, il tendit un papier avec une adresse écrite dessus à Faith, le propriétaire, Tom, vous permettra d'y entrer.

Il s'adressa ensuite à Isleen.

\- Le train partira à onze heure, avec ou sans vous. »

Sans attendre aucune réponse de personne, dans un mouvement de cape il traversa le salon se positionna dans l'entrée et se retourna une dernière fois vers la famille Moonchild.

« Au revoir »

Puis il disparut dans CRACK assourdissant.

Il y eu un moment de flottement ou personne n'osa vraiment bouger.

Puis Maxence brisa le silence.

« Le mec vient de disparaître comme San Goku »

Isleen devait avouer qu'elle avait trouver ça drôlement stylé aussi. Mais pour l'instant elle était plus préoccupé par sa mère qui regardait dans le vide, semblant avoir du mal à décider si tout ce qui venait de se passer était réelle.

Nelly posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère.

« Maman ça va ? »

Claire hocha doucement la tête avant de mettre sa tête dans ses mains et de se frotter énergiquement le crâne en murmurant ce qui ressemblait à un « doux jésus ».

Puis elle soupira longuement et posa enfin son regard sur sa fille qui se tortillait nerveusement sur le canapé comme si elle avait fait une bêtise et attendait d'être punie. A cela Claire ressenti un pincement au cœur, Isleen avait besoin d'être rassuré, elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Claire eu un petit sourire.

« Finalement, tu es vraiment Magik'Izzy, hein ? »

A cela tout le monde éclata de rire, même Isleen laissa échapper un rire trop contente que sa mère ne la voie pas comme une sorte d'entité démoniaque.

« - Bon, et bien je propose que maman tu aille dormir Faith et moi on va avec Isleen sur ce … euh chemin de transverse, dit Nelly tout sourire.

\- Hé, nous aussi on veut voir les sorciers, s'exclama Maxence approuvé par les deux jumeaux.

Cependant Claire intervint tout de suite.

\- Non, les garçons, vous irez une prochaine fois faire du tourisme, seulement les filles iront.

\- Mais maman, protesta Aiden.

\- C'est mon dernier mot, dit elle sèchement, vous avez entraînement tout à l'heure si Isleen n'y pas pas ça passe mais pas tout les quatre et de toute manière les filles vont juste acheter ce dont Isy à besoin ce sera rapide, n'est ce pas ?

Les trois filles hochèrent la tête énergiquement.

Claire alla enlacer la plus jeune qui lui retourna son étreinte de toute ses forces.

\- Je serais bien venue avec toi Isy, mais je vais prendre une autre garde ce soir et j'ai besoin de dormir sinon c'est les patients qui devront s'occuper de moi.

\- Maman, protesta Faith, tu pourrais rester à la maison ce soir t'es pas obligé de prendre une autre garde.

Claire ébouriffa les cheveux de Faith.

\- Les dimanche c'est payé double, et je doute que les gants en peau de dragon soient gratuits ma chérie.

Même si elle savait que ça mère ne disait pas ça pour la mettre mal à l'aise, Isleen se sentit coupable tout d'un coup.

\- Bon, on y va , interrompis Nelly sentant le malaise d'Isleen.

Claire alla chercher sa carte bleu qu'elle tendis a Nelly.

\- Juste ce qu'il faut on est d'accord jeune fille ?

\- Oui maman, évidement.

Claire la regarda suspicieusement.

\- Promis maman, soupira Nelly.

\- Très bien, bonne nuit les enfants ! »

Même si les garçons râlèrent encore pendant un moment ils allèrent à leurs entraînement de taekwondo tandis que les filles allèrent en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

Isleen se retenait de toute ses forces pour ne pas montrer à quelle point elle était excitée et ne pas sauter dans tout les sens.

Elle était une sorcière !

Et il y avait toute une communauté de gens comme elle !

C'était comme si un énorme poids s'était volatilisé de ses épaules. Elle n'était ni un monstre, ni un produit du diable.

Sa main se porta à la petite croix qu'elle portait autour de son cou.

Elle pourra aller à la messe sans avoir l'impression de trépasser maintenant.

Les trois soeurs arrivèrent après une heure de route à un vieux pub qui ne donnait pas de mine.

« - Ce truc est abandonné, grogna Nelly, Batman c'est trompé d'adresse on dirait.

Faith continua de longer la rue sur quelque mètre pour voir si il y avait d'autre bar mais elle n'en trouva pas.

\- Je comprends pas, répondit Isleen, d'accord c'est moche mais c'est pas abandonné.

\- Y'a clairement un papier avec écrit en travaux dessus Isy, soupira Faith. »

Mais Isleen ne voyait pas la même chose que ces sœur visiblement. Alors ignorant Nelly qui l'appelait elle poussa la lourde porte noir et usée et entra dans un bar grouillant d'activité, ses sœurs sur les talons.

« Ok, y'avait clairement un truc de magique impliqué dans cette histoire »

Nelly rit devant le ton accusateur de Faith et se dirigea vers le barman, un homme âgé claudiquant, le regard aimable et son crâne chauve scintillait à la lueur des chandelle qui volaient toutes seules au dessus de leurs tête.

« - Euhmm, Bonjour, commença Faith voyant que Nelly fut distraite par une bouteille d'alcool au nom étrange et que Isleen essayait d'attraper une des chandelle volante, vous êtes Tom ?

Le barman lui offrit un sourire amicale malgré le fait qu'il n'avait plus toute ses dents.

\- C'est moi mademoiselle, que puis je faire pour vous ?

\- Vous voyez, on a appris aujourd'hui que ma petite sœur est une sorcière et nous devons aller sur le chemin de transverse pour acheter ses fourniture scolaire, expliqua Faith.

\- Aaaaaah je vois, vous voulez dire le Chemin de Traverse jeune fille, venez, venez je vous y conduit tout de suite, vous verrez ma petite, dit il en adressant un clin d'oeil à Isleen, c'est _magique._

Isleen lui lança un regard suspicieux quand il les invita à le suivre dans une pièce sombre et silencieuse.

 _C'est ça gugus, manque plus que tu me propose des bonbons…_

La plus jeune adressa un regard lourd de sens a ses sœurs. Faith roula des yeux et suivi le vieil homme, tandis que Nelly le regard amusée posa une main sur son épaule.

« On est trois experte de taekwondo, on peut se le faire sans problème si y'a un soucis. Mais c'est très bien que tu pense comme ça Isy. »

Isleen n'osa pas lui dire que lever les bras lui faisait encore mal dû à l'entraînement d'hier et que aucune des trois ne savait de quoi était capable le sorcier. Elle se contenta de les suivre.

Ils traversèrent ce qui ressemblait à une arrière boutiques dont le sol était jonché d'objet qu'on discernait à peine tellement il faisait sombre. Tom lui boitait tranquillement évitant tout les objets comme s'il savait exactement quoi se trouvait où alors que les filles plusieurs fois trébuchèrent, sautèrent pour éviter à la dernière seconde quelque chose de non identifié.

Soudain, le vieux barman ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une arrière cour de briques rouge où s'entassait un bordel pas possible.

Puis il se mit à tapoter quelques briques et les filles firent un bond en arrière.

Le sol se mit à trembler et devant leurs yeux ébahis les briques de pierres rouges se mirent à bouger dans un nuage de poussière. Le mur se déformait dans un ballet de briques mouvantes dessinant une ouverture sur l'avenue la plus étrange qu'elles n'aient jamais vue.

Une foule de personnes se bousculaient sur un sol irrégulier pavé de vieille pierres sombre, entrant et sortant de boutiques au style anciens tantôt de bois, tantôt de pierre donnant un ensemble hétéroclite mais dans un sens une certaine harmonie se dégageait de ce lieu. Certaines des constructions donnaient l'impression de pencher dangereusement par dessus l'avenue comme si leur poids étaient bien trop lourd à porter.

Les gens étaient vêtus de longues capes, des robes au style particulier, certains étaient habillé normalement, mais force est de constater que ce qui semblait normal pour Isleen était clairement une minorité ici.

 _Ah les fameux chapeaux pointu,_ pensa-t-elle en voyant une bande de jeune filles passer devant elle.

L'avenue grouillait de vie, des cages s'alignaient le long des murs en hauteurs contenant lézards, hiboux, chats…

 _Et est ce que ce truc avait trois yeux ?!_

Isleen s'éloigna vivement de l'animal inconnu et elle attendit dans un coin que ses sœurs ai finis de dire au revoir à Tom.

« - Bon apparemment il faut aller à la banque pour retirer de l'argent parce que ils ont pas la même monnaie que nous, lui dit Nelly en se dirigeant vers un bâtiment de pierre blanche qui surplombait tout les autres.

\- Des Gobelins, qu'il a dit quasimodo ! s'exclama Faith.

Isleen sursauta.

\- Des gobelins genre le seigneurs des anneaux ?!

Faith déglutit

-J'espère pas. »

Il leur fallut un bon moment avant d'y arriver. En effet le chemin de traverse ne se résumait pas en une seule allée mais se composait de plusieurs avenues faisant ainsi du chemin de traverse un petit village en forme d'étoile dont les allées convergeaient en un centre où se trouvait Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

Les trois sœurs franchirent une grande barrière de bronze imposante et elle aperçurent pour la première fois de leur vie un goblin. C'était un petit être dépassant à peine les un mètre vingt, le corps trapu enveloppé dans un uniforme gris et noir, l'air menaçant. Son visage était figé dans un rictus accentuant son nez crochu, ses dents pointu et ses énormes oreilles, ses petits yeux noirs enfoncé passaient d'une sœur à l'autre et il fronça ses sourcils inexistant ridant son grand front dégarni. Malgré son regard menaçant il ne dit rien et les laissa passer.

Sur le dessus de l'entrée on pouvait lire un texte écrit en lettre d'or semblant briller contre les pierres blanche du bâtiment :

 _« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

Isleen déglutit.

 _Tu parles d'un accueil._

Faith et Nelly coururent presque à travers les énormes porte immaculés du bâtiments et Isleen après avoir jeté un dernier regard d'une étrange fascination au gobelin les rejoints rapidement.

Elles se retrouvèrent dans un hall immense où le plafond était tellement haut qu'on ne voyait presque pas le fond. De part et d'autre du couloir se trouvaient de grande bureaux où des gobelin travaillaient minutieusement dans des gestes répétitifs, s'interpellant parfois dans un grognement nasillard pour retourner aussitôt à leur travail.

Nelly carra les épaules et d'un pas décidé traversa le couloir en direction du bureau central où un gobelin les observait tranquillement.

« - Bonjour, euh ...Monsieur

Isleen se retint de rire. _Monsieur ?_

 _\- ..._ voudrais retirer un peu d'argent pour acheter les affaires scolaires de ma sœur qui va à Poudlard cette année.

\- Carte, chèque, espèce ?

La voix étonnement aigu les surprirent un peu

\- Carte.

Il sorti une petite machine et tendis une main courte et large au doigts griffus.

Nelly lui tendit la carte avec précaution.

\- Combien ?

Nelly hésita :

\- Les gens retirent combien en général pour une première rentrée ?

Le gobelin les regarda toute les trois un moment avant de répondre brièvement :

\- Cent cinquante Gaillon devraient suffire.

L'aînée plissa les yeux suspicieusement

\- Et ça fait combien en Livres ?

Le Gobelin eu un petit rictus moqueur.

\- Trois cent cinquante Livres.

 _Trois cent cinquante Livres !_

Même Faith s'étouffa avec sa salive.

\- Ah oui, vous rigolez pas vous avec les sous, grimaça Nelly

Le Gobelin eu un reniflement impatient.

\- Euh, ben oui, oui, faîtes donc, on a pas trop le choix de toute manière. »

En sortant de la banque, Isleen se jura de travailler l'été prochain afin de subvenir à ses propres besoin scolaires.

Elles décidèrent de se procurer les affaires selon les boutiques qu'elles trouveraient sur leurs chemin et la première boutique qu'elle croisèrent fut celle de Madame Guipure.

Les trois filles regardèrent avec fascination les mètres rubans, ciseau et fil s'agiter autour de Isleen orchestré par les gestes experts de la sorcière.

Le prochain arrêt fut chez Fleury et Bott pour l'achat des livres et Isleen se dirigea sans hésiter vers la section des livres d'occasion. Les filles ne purent s'empêcher de traîner un peu dans la librairie pour arpenter les rayon de livres aux nom parfois très étranges ( Faith fut tout particulièrement fascinée par _Les milles et une façon de mourir_ ). C'est Nelly qui les sortit de là rouspétant contre ses deux intello de sœurs.

Les autres affaires furent trouvé dans les sections d'occasion aussi mais Isleen ne s'en formalisa pas et même quand Nelly lui dit qu'il leur restait largement de quoi lui procurer des gants neufs, Isleen préféra la paire en cuir de dragon un peu abîmé et un peu trop grande pour elle.

« Je pourrais les mettre plus longtemps, avait elle simplement répondu »

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose : sa baguette magique.

Faith ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire moqueur.

« - Salagadou la menchika bou la Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo …

\- Sérieusement Faith, grogna Isleen, Cendrillon ?

-...mélangez tout ça et vous aurez quoi ?

\- ...Bibbidi bobbidi boo ! Finit Nelly »

Ses deux sœurs se tapèrent dans les mains fières de leurs blague et Isleen ne put cacher son sourire en coin.

Elles cherchèrent pendant un moment une boutique de baguette mais rien n'indiquait où elle pouvait se trouver et les filles cherchèrent pendant un long moment jusqu'au moment où Nelly perdit patience.

La jeune fille aperçut une dame avec un chapeau pointu, habillée dans une élégante robe de velours noire, le port de tête hautain glisser à travers l'avenue comme si elle lui appartenait. Se disant qu'elle avait l'air bien sorcière, Nelly l'approcha avec un sourire.

« - Bonjour madame, je cherche un endroit où acheter une baguette magique, sauriez vous où je peux en trouver une ?

La sorcière s'arrêta d'un mouvement sec et tourna à peine la tête pour planter ses yeux d'acier dans ceux de Nelly qui se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes une _moldue_ , dit elle glaciale crachant littéralement le dernier mot comme s'il était indigne d'être dans sa bouche.

\- Une quoi ? Grimaça Nelly

La dame fronça le nez comme si elle avait senti une mauvaise odeur.

\- Ai je l'air d'un valet ? Allez embêter quelqu'un de votre prédigré et restez loin de ceux qui vous sont supérieur !

Nelly ouvrit de grand yeux d'abord choquée par toute la haine qui irradiait de cette folle dingue, avant qu'une vague de colère ne monte en elle. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer avec la verve qu'on lui connaissait une voix masculine intervint.

\- Vous pouvez passer votre chemin Madame Greengrass, je vais aider ces jeunes filles.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous Weasley, dit elle dans un reniflement dédaigneux avant de les dépasser dans une démarche vive et indignée.

Isleen espéra un instant que Nelly n'irait pas à sa poursuite pour lui donner son point de vu des choses mais l'inconnu s'approcha. C'était un homme roux au crâne dégarni, grand et mince dans ses habits qui semblait avoir vu des jours meilleurs, et ses yeux d'un bleu pâle pétillaient de bienveillance derrières ses lunettes rectangles.

\- Je suis Arthur Weasley, je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à faire à Miss Greengrass elle a des idée très euh, arrêté sur les moldus.

\- Excusez moi mais _c'est quoi_ justement un _moldu_? Demanda Nelly prenant dans grandes inspirations pour faire retomber la colère qui bouillonnait en elle.

\- Oh, fit Monsieur Weasley les yeux rond, vous êtes vraiment toute nouvelle alors ?

Les trois filles hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

\- Je vais vous amener chez Olivander, c'est là où on peut se procurer les meilleurs baguette ! Dit il tout sourire les invitant à le suivre. »

Alors qu'ils se faufilaient un chemin à travers la foule de gens, Monsieur Weasley leur expliqua que les personnes non magiques étaient appelé « moldu ». Lorsque Isleen s'adressa à lui pour la toute première fois, c'était pour lui poser une question qui le mis tout à fait mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi l'autre névrosée a agit comme si on avait la peste ? »

A cela Arthur, semblait hésité sur sa réponse, il leur adressa un sourire bienveillant puis continu son chemin sur quelques mètre. Il regarda aux alentour furtivement puis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une boutique à la façade vitrée sombre, il ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer.

C'était une boutique étroite, où l'on était face à un comptoir aussitôt que l'on eu franchit la porte. Le plafond était haut abritant des étagères de petite boites sur des mètres et des mètres organisés en rayon qui semblaient beaucoup trop proches les uns des autres.

Monsieur Weasley referma la porte.

« - Pour répondre à votre question jeune fille, il y a des sorcier et des sorcières dans notre monde qui pensent que la valeur d'une personne se mesure à ses capacités magiques…

\- Ca veut dire, l'interrompit Nelly, que les gens comme Faith et moi on est tout en bas de l'échelle ?

Monsieur Weasley eu une petit moue gêné.

\- Selon ces personnes oui, mais ils sont de moins en moins nombreux avec le temps, les mentalités changent. Notre monde a beaucoup de loi qui protègent les droits des née-moldu et des moldus et qui punit les discriminations, c'est d'ailleurs mon travail au ministère vous savez.

\- Ça m'a tout l'air d'être du racisme quand même, murmura Faith à Nelly.

\- Et comment c'est à Poudlard ? Est ce que les autres élèves seront aussi comme ça, j'aurais du retard sur eux ? s'enquit Isleen qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- Oh non, non, répondit précipitamment Arthur, non bien sure que non, je vous ai dit, il y a très peu de gens qui pensent ainsi de nos jours et encore moins dans les jeunes générations. Et pour ce qui est de vos études, vous savez les jeunes sorcier et sorcières ne sont pas autorisé à avoir une baguette avant leur onze ans donc vous serez tous au même point.

Soudain, un crissement strident les fit sursauter et dans un bruit sourd une échelle apparut avec perché agilement dessus un vieil homme. Ses yeux bleu passa de l'un à l'autre des visiteurs rapidement derrière quelque mèches de cheveux blanc, avant qu'il ne se décide de descendre de son perchoir.

\- Hé bien ! s'illumina Arthur trop content de cette distraction, je vous présente Monsieur Ollivander mesdemoiselles vous ne trouverez pas plus expert en ce qui concerne les baguette magiques.

\- Arthur Weasley, répondit Ollivander un sourire aimable sur le visage, bois de cèdre, crin de licorne, treize centimètre et demi, relativement flexible si je ne m'abuse.

\- C'est tout à fait cela ! Ma plus fidèle amie, rit Monsieur weasley, je vous laisse entre de bonne mains donc jeunes filles. »

Isleen mit un point d'honneur et remercier poliment Monsieur Weasley avant que Monsieur Ollivander ne la prenne en charge. Aussitôt des rubans apparurent de nulle part prenant tout sorte de mesure et après quelques questions posés le vieil homme disparut dans les rayon de sa boutique.

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, six boites sous le bras et lui tendit la première baguette.

Il ne se passa rien.

Isleen grimaça mais le vieil homme ne s'en formalisa pas et lui tendis la seconde baguette. Puis la troisième. Puis la quatrième. Puis la _onzième._

Quinze bonne minutes s'étaient bien écoulées mais absolument rien ne s'était passé.

 _J'ai pas l'air con moi à attendre la grâce de dieu avec mon bout de bois entre les mains._

Au vu des grimaces que faisaient ces sœurs pour se retenir de rire, elle devait avoir l'air bien bête.

Ollivander remis la baguette dans son étui l'air d'être en pleine réflexion avant de s'asseoir et d'observer la jeune fille d'un œil calculateur.

« - Vous avez une magie très mature pour votre âge jeune fille, dit il avec précaution

Isleen haussa les sourcils. Ça voulait dire quoi avoir _une magie mature_ déjà ?

\- Cela fait il longtemps que votre magie se manifeste ?

\- Euh, je sais pas trop, hésita-t-elle

\- Si ça peut aider, intervint Faith, on a commencé à remarquer des choses étranges elle devait avoir quatre ans.

\- Mmmh, fit le vieil homme pensif, c'est tout à fait dans la moyenne.

\- Mais je ne savais pas que on avait pas le droit de faire de la magie avant d'avoir une baguette, s'expliqua précipitamment Isleen se remémorant ce que lui avait dit Arthur Weasley, pour de vrai je l'utilisais que pour des petites choses ou alors je ne le faisais pas exprès.

A cela Ollivander fronça les sourcils, le regard pénétrant.

\- Pour des petites choses ? Répéta-t-il intrigué.

\- Oui, répondit Isleen le plus simplement du monde, comme ça »

Elle tendit la main et la plume qui se trouvait sur le comptoir lévita tranquillement pour venir se poser dans la paume ouverte de la jeune fille.

Le sorcier regarda fixement la plume retourner a son comptoir, son regard s'illumina d'une petite lueur indescriptible. Il marmonna quelque chose avant de hocher frénétiquement la tête comme s'il venait de trouver la réponse à une question existentielle. Puis il disparût dans ses rayons encore une fois.

Il revint couvert de poussière avec une boîte qui semblait avoir été enterré je ne sais où pendant un long moment.

Il ouvrit la boite et la lui tendit. Dedans se trouvait une baguette grise dont la couleur devenait plus foncé en se rapprochant du manche où de fines calligraphie y étaient sculptées.

Aussitôt qu'elle saisit la baguette, une brise chaude envahit doucement la boutique laissant sur son passage comme une odeur de printemps.

Et Isleen était sûre d'avoir trouvé sa baguette. L'énergie qu'elle sentait toujours sous sa peau semblait battre furieusement la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Elle releva un visage réjouit sur Ollivander qui l'a regardait d'un air curieux.

Il semblait hésiter a dire quelque chose mais Nelly s'avança pour payer. Avant de quitter la boutique le sorcier l'interpella une dernière fois, le regard impénétrable.

« Servez vous de votre baguette Miss Moonchild, il n'est pas fréquent que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que vous fasse de la magie volontaire sans baguette. Vous ne voudriez pas attirer de mauvaises attentions... »

Ces mots ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, Isleen savait reconnaître un avertissement quand elle en voyait un. Elle pouvait remercier Peckham pour ça.

Elle hocha subtilement la tête se promettant de chercher à comprendre tout ce que cela voulait dire plus tard.

Les filles Moonchild prirent le temps d'admirer une dernière fois le chemin de Traverse sur le chemin du retour avant d'entrer dans le bar de Tom, les mains chargées. Ils les salua lorsqu'elles passèrent devant lui et d'un coup de baguette leur tint la porte ouverte afin qu'elles puissent passer sans encombre avec tout leurs sacs.

Lorsque la jeune sorcière mit un pied à l'extérieur du bar, le bruits des voitures, la foule de personnes se croisant à toute vitesse et les grandes avenues alignées et identiques la ramenèrent à la réalité.

Un étrange sentiment de panique la pris à la pensée que tout ça ne fut qu'un rêve.

Isleen se retourna alors rapidement sur le pub et elle eu le temps d'apercevoir Tom le regard bienveillant, illuminé par quelques chandelle volante, lui adresser un dernier clin d'oeil malicieux avant que la lourde porte noir ne se referme sans un bruit.

Et c'est avec un petit sourire rassurée que la jeune fille suivit ses sœurs dans le Londres moldu.

* * *

 _Héhéhé j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez ! N'hésitez pas à être honnête, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire ce genre d'histoire étant fan de Harry Potter mais je n'osais pas par peur de blasphémer pardi !_

 _On se voit dans les r'viou !_

 _Amour et banana 3_


End file.
